


Drunk

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 1





	Drunk

It was a rare lazy quiet night in the Compound, Tony had dragged everyone off to a new club that had just opened in town. I wasn’t in the mood for all that nonsense, the loud skull splitting music, throngs of people pushing and shoving me around acting like it was dancing, watching everything with a pair of tits try and get into the V.I.P. area to be near Tony, Steve, and Thor. Usually, I didn’t mind such things as much but I reveled in the idea of a night to myself, the whole compound in utter silence. No one pestering me to help them train, or getting dragged into the lab only to be used as an extra pair of hands to hold whatever Tony was fiddling with. No paper airplanes flew around my head while I was trying to read in the lounge, or Steve pestering me to go out with this ‘great guy I know, you’ll really hit it off.’

I laid back on the couch, book in hand, eyes drinking in every word, the crackling of the fire in the distance, the stereo playing soft jazz. I was content in the solitude of it all, they’d only been gone a couple of hours and it felt like a month of joyous silence. My phone buzzed playing his contact song, it brought a smile to my face, it was childish on my part. A stupid song I’d hope would give me the courage to tell him how I felt anytime I heard it, but the thought of those steely eyes looking at me, possibly telling me no always made me waver. I grabbed the phone grinning like an idiot.

_Where are you? -Clint_

_Sitting on the couch reading._

_But Steve said you’d be here?! :( -Clint_

_Sorry to disappoint, I wanted a quiet night._

_Fine then :P -Clint_

I laughed to myself shaking my head, he must be bored out of his mind watching everyone without me there to talk to. Every other time we went out as a group, it’d be him and I huddled together making a pile of wadded up little balls of a napkin to shoot at everyone else through straws while trying to look innocent when someone noticed they got hit. We’ve flirted for ages, but when he never took anything further, I figured it was just how he was a playful flirt. I went back to my book and I’d made it a couple of paragraphs before my phone buzzed again.

_Too bad you’re not here, you just missed Tony getting a drink tossed on him- Clint_

_Damn it, did you take a video?_

_Afraid not, but knowing him, it’ll happen again. You should come over here, I’m bored without you - Clint_

_I’m reading a good book, you dork. :P_

_You could read me. I’m hard and full of wisdom, I’m better than a book ;) -Clint_

_Lol, omg are you drunk already?_

_Maybe…needed a little liquid courage tonight, but that didn’t go as planned -Clint_

_Why on earth would the Great Hawkeye need liquid courage? :o_

There was no reply from him, I sighed and went back to my book. I made it through a few pages before my phone buzzed again.

_How come you’re not sitting here next to the love of your life? We could be out on the dance floor making Cap blush. I know you think I’m hot and sexy, come on girl, get over here. You know you want to kiss this-Clint_

_What?!?!?!_

Again there was silence, no reply. I sat up on the couch, confused, rereading the previous texts thinking I’d missed something, fifteen minutes dragged by.

_Ignore that last text, Wilson thought he was funny stealing my phone -Clint_

_He’s not wrong you know_

_Lol wait…what?! -Clint_

_You are hot, especially with that sexy little smirk you flash when you’re all cocky like you’re probably flashing right now. Those luscious lips just begging for mine every time you look at me. The way your eyes follow my hips when I leave a room. You got it bad and you can’t even admit it ;)_

_You think I’m hot?! Are you drunk?- Clint_

_You know for someone who never misses, you sure missed all the signals I’ve been sending your way since the day we met. It’s okay, I love you anyway :P_

I was pretty proud of myself actually, it was out in the open now, playing coy didn’t work, hints didn’t work, direct had to work, no more being shy about it. It was easier admitting because I couldn’t see his face, lose myself in those eyes and clam up. After moments of no reply, my heart dropped, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fuck why’d I say anything at all? My phone rang, it was Nat.

“What did you do?” She laughed into the phone.

“What do you mean?” I was worried, I jumped off the couch and started pacing the floor.

“We all saw Wilson take Clint’s phone when he got up to go to the bathroom. When Clint got back and saw what Sam wrote to you, he chased after him trying to punch him in the face.”

“What? Really?” I was dumbstruck.

“Yeah, but what did you just say to him a few moments ago? He’s sitting here with a goofy grin on his face staring off into space like his brain is broken mumbling your name. Cap’s waving his hand in his face as we speak.” She laughed hysterically. I could hear Clint’s nervous laughter in the background and my name. 

“I’ll be right there, don’t let him leave!”

I raced into town, I jumped out of my car throwing my keys at the valet snatching my ticket out of his hands, I jogged through the club trying to find everyone. I saw Nat waving at me from the second floor, racing upstairs, my heart in my throat. I tried to steady myself as I saw my team, smiling, smirking and laughing as they watched Clint in an utter daze. I could tell by his ears, he was mumbling something that caused Wanda to smile and say 'awe’. I was in flip flops, my favorite pair of ripped jeans, a faded black Def Leopard t-shirt I’d stolen from Clint ages ago, I was vastly underdressed compared to the rest of the group. It felt like an eternity walking up to him, Sam winked at me, I glared back, it made the group laugh. With my hand on Clint’s shoulder, I spun him around in his chair, his eyes met mine and went wide, that cocky little smirk of his on his face.

“Don’t go all weird on me now Bird Brain,” I smirked. His hand went to my face, thumb stroking my cheek, I could tell by glaze in his eyes he was a little drunk, his cheeks flushed red. 

“You…” he sighed.

“Yes me,” I rolled my eyes at him.

“You said you loved me.” His words slurred as he grinned at the rest of the table.

“That I did, and I’ve said it more ways than one over the years Mr. Oblivious.” His face contorted into one of confusion and sorrow.

“Then I am a terrible boyfriend. Steve am I a terrible boyfriend?” His eyes furrowed looking at Steve.

“Technically you’re not dating her Clint, so no you can’t be a terrible boyfriend.”

“Well, shit, that makes it worse, doesn’t it? Y/n, you wanna go out with me sometime, how about just marry me and skip all that stuff?” He smiled flashing that little smirk.

“I’d love to, but for now how about we get you home, pretty sure you’re in for a fantastic hangover in the morning.”

“WOO!” Clint yelled punching his fist in the air causing people around us to stare oddly, “I’m going home with the hottest woman in here, suck on that bitches.” Everyone at the table just lost it laughing. I wrapped Clint’s arm around my shoulder and mine around his.

“Come on Cassanova let’s get you home.”

It wasn’t too much of a struggle getting Clint upstairs to his room, I sat him down on his bed, slid off his jacket and took off his boots before pushing him back on the bed. He turned over and curled up into a ball, his back facing me. I walked into his bathroom grabbing a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water, setting it on his nightstand. I was about to creep out of the room when he called my name.

“Y/n, wait,” he said sleepily.

“Yeah, Clint?”

“Would you stay with me, nothing funny I swear.” I couldn’t help but smile, that big stoic ass was nothing more than a big softy behind closed doors.

“Sure, scoot over.” I kicked off my flipflops and crawled in behind him nestling up close, my head resting on his, mouth close to the crook of his neck, I draped an arm around his chest, his arm held tight to it, fingers intertwining with mine, he sighed.

“Thanks.”

“You alright Clint?”

“I am now.” A soft snore left his lips.

“Hey, Clint?” I whispered, my breath tickling his skin.

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you need liquid courage tonight anyway?” I could feel his heartbeat racing, his breathing heavier.

“Been a giant moron,” he mumbled, “couldn’t say I loved you without help.” His room filled with his deep laugh followed by loud snoring.

He awoke the next morning with a massive headache and a raging hangover, he sat up and glanced to where he’d sworn I’d been the night before to a note that made him laugh.

_Take the Tylenol tough guy, yeah I know you can 'handle’ a hangover, blah, blah, blah, just take it, drink the water and meet me in the kitchen. - Y/n_

He dragged himself towards the kitchen, hand on his head, wearing sunglasses indoors to avoid the light. He looked worse for wear, but as he got closer to the kitchen, the smells wafting out the door made him grin ear to ear, coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He stepped through the door to see me sitting at the table book in one hand, sipping coffee with the other. 

“Morning sleeping beauty, your head alright?” I whispered anything louder would have been cruel and unusual punishment for him.

“Did you…did we?” He brows scrunched together, he was trying hard to remember something.

“I slept in your bed, yes, but we didn’t sleep together yet if that’s what you’re angling at,” I smirked.

“Good, good,” I stifled a laugh, "shit I mean. I’m glad we didn’t, that’s something I’d prefer to remember.“ That cockiness oozing out of his mouth.

"All in due time I suppose, I mean you do have a lot to make up for being a terrible boyfriend and all,” I giggled.

“I did say that didn’t I?” He smirked.

“Yeah it was funny, Tony got a lot of it on film actually.” Clint face palmed himself, “fuck. I’ll never live this down.”

“Probably not, but fuck it who cares, you got to go home with the 'hottest woman in the place so suck it, bitches.’” I started rolling laughing in my seat, he shook his head reaching for his coffee, taking the bacon off the plate in front of him.

“Did I say that too?” 

“Oh yeah, and it’s all over the internet thanks to Tony. Now just relax, drink your coffee and we’ll head back to your room and plan our revenge.” I smiled.

“See that’s why I love you,” he grinned leaning in to kiss me before taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes wide. “Deathwish coffee?! Fury and Stark banned this remember, after our last prank war, you know when you bedazzled Fury’s eye patch and stayed up all night painting all of Tony’s suits hot pink?” 

“I’ll need you alert and wired for revenge darling. No one puts up embarrassing videos of my man on the internet but me.”

“Anything you want my sinful Angel.”


End file.
